No Control
by Yokomi
Summary: Let me tell you something... you have no control over who lives, who dies, who tells your story. You can't save everyone, so prioritize your goals.


**Author's Notes:** Hi! I am on a one-shot spree, aren't I? XD I won't bore you with talking, but I will say that I am working on the next chapter of 'A Future Remade', so stay tuned if you're reading that!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **No Control**

He barely has the time to dodge the hit that would have surely ended his life, but somehow, he does. He doesn't really care _how_ he did it because the masked man is _Obito, God damn it._ The boy who he once thought was a hero, the boy who saved his life and preached about comrades and teamwork, was turned into nothing more than a mockery of his former self, turned into a man whose dream is to end all dreams, whose goal and very presence exist to end all existence, put them all in some fantasy dream world where no one can really be themselves.

And Kakashi can do nothing for him.

So, he watches instead. He watches Naruto, all cheer and sunshine, face off against Obito, all despair and never-ending darkness. He stands by as Naruto tries to prod his ex-teammate, tries to make him _see_ , tries to get him back to the Obito he knew back then, when they were both young and looking for glory.

He somehow isn't surprised when Obito ignores him and preaches about his plan and dreams that can't be fulfilled and Rin and _how you let her die._

But Naruto is not deterred and he speaks with the same tongue he used on Nagato, the same tongue that convinced Nagato of the sheer beauty and importance of _life_.

Then, Kakashi wants to tell him, when Obito is not persuaded and he does not budge, that it's hopeless. His Obito is gone, and there's no way for him to come back. He internally orders Naruto to give up and go for the kill instead of trying to play peacemaker.

However, all that he wants to say remains unsaid and Naruto tries again and again and _again_. He can tell his reanimated Sensei is proud by the soft gleam in his eyes as he watches as well.

Naruto plunges on long after Kakashi has given up hope, and Kakashi knows that will make him a good Hokage one day.

He doesn't know how he does it, but his Obito is suddenly back. Gone is the dream to end all dreams, gone is the desire to end all existence, and he can now see his Obito standing up, dusting himself and rubbing his watering eyes.

And just when Kakashi thinks they've won, Madara won't last long alone, he tells himself, something else happens. Then, abruptly, instead of facing off against a pale man thought long-dead, they're now facing the mother of all shinobi, they're facing Kaguya.

But Kakashi thinks that's okay because they have the previous Hokages, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura _and_ Obito on their side. They don't look like they're going to give up anytime soon, so how could he? He stands by them, silently supportive.

Then, the scenery changes around them and the previous Hokages are no longer around. It's only him, his new Team 7 and Obito.

That's fine, they are all still standing, and they won't lose, _not now_. Because losing meant the end of their world, losing meant giving up, and none of them want to give in, not yet, maybe _not ever_.

Kaguya moves to attack Naruto and Sasuke, but Kakashi can't let them die; they're the ones who are going to end this war, he knows it in his bones; he rushes to rescue them. Kakashi, then, knows that he's just like Asuma, just another sacrificial piece. And just as he is convinced that he's dead and he's finally done _something_ worthwhile in his life, he doesn't feel the pain he is waiting for.

He looks beside him and something snaps inside him, he's not sure what. His best friend leaves him, _dies_ for him, for a second time, and the black thing has the _nerve_ to laugh.

Kakashi loses it and he has more power than ever before. His blood is boiling and fighting is easier, suddenly.

Not too long after that, his mature Team 7 work together like a well-oiled machine. They hit as one, follow up each other's attacks and fill the gap when one of them falters.

Defeating Kaguya, with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, is easy after that.

After the fighting is over and Edo Tensei is undone, Kakashi has time to grieve for his best friend once again. And Kakashi finds himself unable to believe that even after everything, Naruto was still not able to save Obito. Sure, he rescued him from his ignorance, forced him to see what was right, even when he so stubbornly refused to.

But he wasn't able to save him from his real death. And if even Naruto couldn't do such a thing, then who could?

Maybe he's a bit bitter now. Maybe he feels a tad bit betrayed. Because Naruto made him believe he could do anything… he just didn't expect such a spectacular failure from Konoha's Number One Surprising Ninja.

But perhaps, Obito was supposed to be dead, anyways. Heck, he was supposed to be dead since Kannabi Bridge, and Kakashi didn't let himself _hope_ he was alive, but he somehow was… and now he's not. And it's all Kakashi's fault all over again.

Kakashi doesn't like to be the sole survivor of his previous team. Rin, Minato-sensei and Obito are all dead, yet here he is, alive and breathing. He wants to join his team, he really does. And maybe if it weren't for Obito's last words, he would have joined them a long time ago, not caring for the living when his past friends haunt his mind.

One day after he has finally given up his title as Hokage, the Seventh Hokage comes to his home. He welcomes him, it's been a while since he saw any of his students, or anyone for that matter. He wonders what Naruto was here for and asks out loud, as blunt as ever.

Naruto smiles, maybe a bit sheepishly before he speaks, "Y'know, Kakashi-sensei," he starts, "You can't control who lives, who dies, who tells your story," Kakashi agrees wholeheartedly and his student continues, "I can't save everyone, I'm not perfect. No one is," Kakashi nods and waits for Naruto to get to his point, "What I mean is… don't go around blaming yourself or others for what has happened. No one can control what happens… so prioritize your goals,"

And suddenly, Kakashi-sensei is the student and Naruto's the teacher. The Seventh Hokage gives him one last smile before he goes back to his office, not waiting for an answer.

Kakashi finds himself thinking that he was right, back then during the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto really does make a good Hokage.

 **The End**

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
